Speed Force
by Kate Wicker
Summary: What if Flash hadn't been pulled from the Speed Force immediately after Divided We Fall? And what do the Justice Lords have to do with it? Read and find out!


Speed Force

What if Flash hadn't been pulled from the Speed Force immediately after Divided We Fall? And what do the Justice Lords have to do with it? Read and find out!

A/N: So...I'm starting a new story, in spite of the fact that I am also working on Reprogramming Reality. For anyone who cares, yes, I am still working on it :) I just couldn't wait to post this one! Again, a huge thanks to my beta, Taylor Hayes! I'm not set in stone for how this story is going to go, so if you have any requests or ideas, let me know! I ADORE reviews, and it helps me to write faster. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash. Or the Justice League. *wipes tear*

"I'm not the man who killed President Luthor! Right now, I wish to Heaven that I were, but I'm NOT."

"Superman, everyone! Flash is still alive! His spirit is weak, and growing weaker- BUT HE'S STILL HERE!" J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter announced suddenly. He began moving around, one hand stretched in front of him, the other pressed to his head.

Jerked out of their shock, the rest of the league began searching the air around them, hoping against hope to find him.

A sudden bright flash of light made them all freeze, then look to see who had found him.

"FLASH!" Shayera's voice sounded above the approaching sirens and chaos in the city.

"Shayera?" Wally's faint voice carried through the strange golden portal. "Its so beautiful here. There's a force- a _speed force_. I have to go now."

"No- WALLY! Take my hand!" She thrust her arm further into the portal, trying to reach out to him. The power of the gateway began pulling her in. Another hand suddenly grabbed her free arm, as John Stuart, local Green Lantern, shouted, "I'm here too, Wally!"

Soon, a chain of the remaining six founders of the Justice League was formed, and Superman added, "WE'RE ALL HERE!" Even Batman did his best, pulling with all his might at the end of the superhero chain.

"W-Wally?" Shayera's broken cry alarmed Batman. He refused to even consider the possibility of not getting their Flash back.

"I can't find him!" The team was becoming panicked- they feared what would happen if Wally died. He frowned- if they could simply find a way to keep the portal open, they would have at least a chance to bring him opened a mental link with J'onn.

Martian. Is there any way to keep the portal open?

J'onn thought for a few moments, Perhaps. But most likely nothing long term. We'll need to keep everyone away from the site, however...

I'll take care of it.

Batman broke away from the group, confident in his teammates ability to watch the gateway.

Waller was watching from a distance, as he knew she would be.

"Any luck?"

"I don't believe in luck. I need you to keep everyone away from the area. Will you do it?" Waller eyed him a moment before nodding.

"Get him back," was all she had time to say before her phone rang. She turned away."Yes, the crisis is over. Call off the air strike. Yes, I'm sure." She sent Batman a look, and walked away to organize the boundaries with the incoming military.

Frowning even more than usual, Batman headed to the Javelin. There was one person he knew that might be able to help them- if he could get in contact with him.

"WHAT?" Leonard Snart, better known as Captain Cold, shouted into the pay phone. "What do you mean, Flash is DEAD!" The bar rocked in the sudden silence, only interrupted by the soft, cheesy background music. Cold nodded a few times before saying, "In that case, we need to move now."

He turned to the Rouges gathered around him. "Flash has disappeared. The League is trying to pull him out of some sort of portal that's dragged him away from our reality."

"How do you know?" Trickster asked suspiciously.

"I've got friends in Metropolis. They saw the whole thing. Apparently, Flash saved the world today. Again."

There was silence for a moment, then all the Rouges stood, facing Cold. "You take command. What do you want us to do?"

The League was in a state of shock. Shayera wasn't speaking, just staring at the glowing portal. John was standing behind her, trying to be a comforting presence, at the same time he was also watching the portal. J'onzz and Diana were helping clear the debris around the site, all the while trying desperately to keep onlookers back. Superman was speaking to the military guard and gesturing angrily towards the ever pressing crowds of curious people and media. Batman was who knew where, trying -hopefully- to find a way to bring Wally back.

It was, in short, a nightmare for the five Original Members left. A sudden commotion on the city street opposite Superman drew John's attention. Someone, or something was forcing its way through the crowds. He took a step towards it, in case of trouble.

Out of the crowd, four familiar people, all in brightly colored outfits, emerged, looking ready to fight. The Rogues Gallery- four of Flash's greatest villains. Normally dealing with them wouldn't be any kind of problem. But in these dire circumstances, fighting the Rogues wasn't something the League could afford to distract them.

Still, they focused their attention on the men, preparing for a battle. Then they froze in shock, as the Rogues spun to face the crowds and began shoving them back.

"All right- STEP BACK, everyone! Unless you want to experience the next Ice Age personally," Cold shouted menacingly, advancing on the crowd. John shared a bewildered look with the Greek princess and Martian- what were Flash's enemies doing helping them?

The one known as Captain Boomerang turned and tipped his hat to them, "Get 'im outta there, quick as ya can. We'll keep this lot back."

Once again, John was reminded of the effect Flash had on the world, and that everyone respected and needed him- even his enemies.

"Our Flash was pulled into something he called the Speed Force."

"You mean you weren't able to pull him out?"

"Can you help us?"

"Is the portal still open?"

"Yes."

"...I'll be there in ten minutes."

Superman was tired. Bone weary with exhaustion and sorrow. He hadn't killed Luthor- but Flash was gone. Happy, innocent Wally was the cost of saving the world, and he couldn't even avenge him. Of course, Wally wouldn't want them to, would probably spout off some horrible pun and they would all groan, all keep going. But Wally wasn't here anymore to make the world right, or return things to perspective.

It had taken all this skill as the reporter Clark Kent, and the intimidation of the 'Man of Steel' to keep the military and government people off the site where Wally disappeared. He also suspected Waller had helped some. Batman left right after speaking with her, and J'onn had told them his general plan. Of course Clark hoped it would work- that it would be something towards getting Wally back. But he had the horrible feeling that things were not going to end well.

The sound of an approaching Javelin drew his attention skyward. It landed on the rooftop of one of the remaining buildings, and two figures repelled down to ground dark figures with tall, pointed ears, capes, and deadly glares fixed on the crowd.

Oh no.

Bruce- what was he THINKING? Bruce had brought the Lords into this? Flying over quick as a thought, Clark hovered in front of the pair. "Batman, what, exactly, is he doing here?" He didn't trust 'Lord Batman', regardless of his 'help' when the other Lords tried to destroy them.

"He's here to help bring back the Flash," Batman answered cooly, glaring at Clark.

Grinding his teeth together with a loud noise, Superman turned and walked beside them towards the crater. "Are you _sure_ about this?" He tried one more time. The increased intensity in Bruce's glare was all the answer he received. If Lord Batman was Batman's best idea- Clark would have to trust his fellow Leaguer. Bruce was almost never wrong, and the other Batman _had_ helped them escape the trouble with the Lords. It was rather ironic, though. A Batman from a world without Flash, here in their world to save _their_ Flash. It made him wonder how the Lords had ever lost 'Lord Flash'.

Twelve hours later, there was a plethora of equipment surrounding the glowing portal. J'onn was sitting next to it, in his Martian form, meditating and attempting to keep any sort of connection with Wally. The rest of the team, excluding the two Bat_men_, were keeping their own perimeter around the area, unwilling to trust anyone else. The Rouges had been minding their own business, keeping the crowds off to one side, and the League left them to it.

He didn't understand why the Rogues were here- they were criminals. How could the League trust them? And the government and military presence; if the League had taken over like the Lords had, this wouldn't have even been an issue. Lord Batman shook his head and continued to monitor the machines set up around the portal. His own counterpart was setting up the final touches on the modules surrounding the area, though he couldn't possibly completely understand it. The call from the other Batman had surprised him- and nothing really surprised him anymore. Deciding to help them had been easy. He was bored. Boredom was never a good thing for the Dark Lord. Besides, he believed in a balance between the two dimensions. This one needed their Flash, and must continue on that course- his own was complete as it was. The two shouldn't mix, but that was obviously going to be difficult to maintain. He was needed here now to help get Walter-no, Wally- back; their Batman might be able to do it, but he'd been wise in seeking the best expert he could. Back home, the Lords were licking their wounded pride, and planning revenge. So far, he'd left them to their plotting- but should they try anything, he _would_ stop them.

A flashing light on his consul drew his attention. There were close, but the portal would close soon- exactly when was impossible to tell- so it was now or never. "J'onn, Batman. Get ready for the pulse." He shouted over the growing whine of the machines.

The plan was to draw Wally's spirit, or essence, to the portal- but it wasn't a sure fire solution. If the pulse didn't go right, if it wasn't strong enough, they wouldn't be able to pull Wally out.

But they had to try.

Diana's head turned towards the impostor's yell. It was happening! She sent a prayer up to Hera that Wally would make it out.

Superman was there faster than a speeding bullet. And he didn't want to be the fastest man alive.

John quickly raised a green wall directly around the area, blocking the rest of the world out. He put an arm around Shayera's shoulders, mostly to help sooth her- but also to help steady himself.

Leaning in to John almost imperceptibly, Shayera cursed herself. She hated feeling useless especially when the people she loved were in danger. He had to be okay. Wally was such an important part of the only family she had left. He HAD to be okay.

There were several tall cylindrical devices surrounding the area they'd found Wally in. As the numbers in the countdown on Lord Batman's readout grew smaller, the light the devices emitted grew brighter. The portal shone radiantly, emitting glowing pulses of light, until the entire thing coalesced into the form of a man.

For a few eternal seconds, he hung in the air, growing brighter and more real by the moment. With one final luminescent pulse, the Flash stood before them; or he almost stood. The soles of his yellow boots seemed to hover above the ground a few inches, and his entire body glowed; lighting surged over him, a part of him as much as his skin. The League all stood frozen, but Lord Batman was still furiously adjusting the equipment.

"Wally!" Shayera's joyful shout seemed to bring the fastest man alive around- he looked around at them, and frowned.

"_W-Whatisgoingon_?" The words were too fast to be intelligible to anyone except Superman.

"Wally, _we'_," Clark tried to explain. But something was wrong; Flash didn't seem to be happy to see them. The Man of Steel watched helpless as Wally analyzed what they had been trying to do, and moved faster than he could see to one of the conduits surrounding him. When he tried to touch it, a bright flash forced the League to look away, but they all heard as Wally cried out in pain, and a flare of light burst in the air just within the circle of cylinders, then curved, almost like a force field. Batman rushed to his counterpart's side.

"What are you doing?" he had to shout over the combined ruckus of the strained machinery and the strange static-y roar of whatever energy was surrounding Wally.

"His body is still resonating at the same frequency as the Speed Force! If you want him back we have to slow him down enough to break the connection."

Wally staggered back from the 'wall', holding his hand and looking around in horror.

"We have to do this. If you want him back."

Wally screamed as Lord Batman pressed a button; the lightning around him almost seemed to be drawn out of his body, absorbed into the bubble of energy surrounding him.

"StopstopstopstopSTOP!PLEASE__..." his voice was nearly understandable now. With a wild look in his eye, he rushed one of the machines, managing to reach it. His fist, vibrating with lighting, seemed to melt into the metal, and he ripped out a fistful of wires. The field around him grew dimmer, but did not fail. Before he could get to the next device, another pulse hit him, drawing off the lightning. He screamed in pain, his back arching as the force lifted him to his toes.

The League watched on with horrified tears in their eyes, as Wally was brought to his knees with hit after hit of Lord Batman's strange device.

When the shield was lowered, they quickly surrounded his prone form, anxious to confirm that he was real, was alive and with them. But the broken hearted expression on his face gave them pause. They had hardly considered what he may have wanted. All they knew was that they weren't willing to loose him, and with that determination, they lifted him into their arms. Carrying him past the silent crowds, they hoped with all their might that that hadn't lost Wally after all.


End file.
